Make that a happy ending
by miss4nschik
Summary: "-'Nothing happens', McGee? Makes me wonder if 'something' for you involves animals." Written for the Gabby Forum's Creative Hiatus with the prompt 'ending'. Takes place some time after S4 ep20 - "Cover Story".


Gibbs came strolling into lab to see his favourite girl but quickly had to duck so that he wouldn't get hit by an object flying through the room. "-Abby! What are you doing?", he turned to see what the object had been. It was a book. "Oh", he thought, "yet another fine work by Thom E Gemcity. Wonder what LJ Tibbs is up to this time?". He picked up the book and turned back to Abby.

"-Care to explain why you're throwing books at me?", Gibbs placed the book on the desk and looked at Abby, who had not turned around to face him yet. She was not in a good mood at all and didn't take her eyes of the computer screen for even one second.

"-Sorry. I thought you were Mr McStupid-big-shot-writer", she said without looking at him. Gibbs didn't say anything, just waited for her full explanation which would surely come without him needing to ask for it. "-It's just that... you know... I'm reading his new book because like everyone else already has, okay maybe not everyone and maybe not you but almost everyone has, and I wanted to see what happens with 'Amy'. Then I read that she's like falling in love with someone and that part was like really interesting but it wasn't too clear with whom until now! and now I'm just a little annoyed, okay not just a little and not really annoyed, it's more like I'm completely furiously mad at him! I mean, how can he write about... just make things up like that!". Abby tapped quicker and quicker and harder and harder on her keyboard and didn't take her eyes of the screen until Gibbs grabbed her wrists and turned her to face him instead. She didn't meet his eyes so he put a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his. "-Abs. It's just a book. It's not real."

"-But Gibbs! You know that he so based everything on all of us! In his first book he described _everything_ in my bedroom and now he's... now he's... talking about my love life! And everyone's read it! And you know how people are, they just love to gossip and talk whether it's true or not!". She really was very upset about this all.

"-Abby, it's still just a book. People will understand that it's fiction.", he started again to try to calm her down but it had the opposite effect because now she just looked more upset than before. "-But Gibbs! Maybe...", she started with seemingly pleading eyes but then stopped herself mid-sentence and turned back to the computer.

"-Maybe you'd like to know what I found on the knife instead.", she said a bit glum. Gibbs listened to her rambling on about fingerprints, blood traces and all but he really couldn't stop wondering what McGee could possibly have written to evoke such a reaction. Especially from Abby of all people. He was glad to see that talking about her findings had calmed her down.

"-That's good work Abby", he said, kissed her cheek and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway. "-How about we have lunch together later?".

She smiled at him and nodded. "-Good. I'll come by to pick you up.", he said and smiled at her before he turned to head up to the bullpen. "Time to find out what _Thom E Gemcity_'s been up to", he thought.

Abby looked after him when he left. She reached up to touch her cheek where he had kissed her just a moment ago and smiled. Then she turned mad in a flash. "Stupid Tim to put stupid ideas in my head!", she thought angrily. She sighed loudly and went to do another test with some gun. She grabbed the gun and shot once. "'Amy' always wants what 'Amy' cannot have… ", she thought and shot a second time.

"-Damn McGee!", she said out loud and fired another two rounds.

* * *

McGee was sitting at his desk going through the bank statements of the dead marine when Gibbs came into the bullpen. He stopped in front of McGee and leaned over the agent's desk to stare into his eyes. "-What did you do to Abby?", he asked. McGee looked confused.

"-Boss, I…What? I haven't done anything to Abby. Why, did she say I did something?". Gibbs dropped the book he had brought from the lab on the desk. "-She threw this across the room when I came and now I want to know what you wrote to get her upset.". McGee stared at the book while still looking rather confused. "-Something about her love life maybe?", Gibbs asked coldly. McGee face turned white and Tony and Ziva exchanged meaningful glances. Tony had told McGee that Abby would not be happy about it. _"When Abby finds out who her character really fell in love with, you'll already be dead!"_ had been his words.

"-So, what's the story, McGee?", Gibbs asked the squirming agent whose colour now started to get very red. "-Erhm… They're only flirting really... And there's only small clues to that there's more than meets the eye but nothing really happens, boss! I swear! And it's just a book! It's just fiction!".

"-Fiction right… Based on all of us again!", Tony interrupted and Gibbs stared at the senior agent, "-Shutting up boss.". Gibbs turned back to McGee. "-Flirtation between…?".

"-You don't know?", McGee looked surprised, "You don't know. Erhm…"

"-McGee!"

"-'Amy' and 'LJ Tibbs'.".

Gibbs stood. He grabbed the book and went straight to the elevator. "-Um… Boss?", McGee asked. "-Coffee!" was the short harsh answer.

"-Nice one McGoo.", Tony said, "'Nothing happens'? So kissing and all is nothing to you then?". McGee didn't know what to make out of this. Was he in trouble or was he simply in an extremely awkward situation? What could he do now? Not much.

He had been uncomfortable with writing romance to begin with and especially about "Amy" and "Tibbs". Now he simply wished that he had never let his publisher talk him into it. The right thing in retrospective probably would've been to quote rule 12.

* * *

Gibbs went to the coffee place but instead of going straight back he sat down by a table and started to look through the book. He wasn't too interested in what McGee had made up but since everyone kept talking about how little fiction it really was he wanted to see what McGee had _not_ made up. Blah blah dead guy blah blah Tommie and Lisa blah blah McGregor and Amy blah blah Tibbs… So far, he could see nothing interesting or even a clue to what had made Abby so upset. But wait! Tibbs and Amy in the lab. Yeah, there was quite a bit of flirting between those two… and touching. Interesting. Was this really the way the others saw him and Abby? Of course he understood that the hugs, the kisses and Caf-Pows could lead to conclusions but anyway. She would never think about him in that way, would she?

He skipped forward. Tibbs and Amy really did seem to have something going on. Skipping on forward. Then he almost choked on his coffee. _"He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He could not even remember when he had felt like this for a woman. She ripped his shirt open as he started kissing the tattoo on her neck. Soon their clothes were all gone and…" _He couldn't take his eyes from the pages. "Man… So much for 'nothing', McGee", he thought and closed the book, "Explained a lot. But is she upset because she doesn't want 'Amy' and 'Tibbs' to be together or is it because she… wants it to be real?".

He finished his coffee, got a re-fill and a Caf-pow! for Abby and hurried back. After all, they did have a dead marine down in autopsy and yet no clear idea as to why. To get back to work would prove hard though since in his head different scenarios involving a certain lab tech started to play over and over again. "Damn McGee!", he thought.

* * *

"-Boss! We tracked down the owner of the car! It's a petty officer Mike Clarkson, currently at Norfolk", DiNozzo exclaimed as soon as Gibbs appeared in the bull pen.

"-Good. Go get him then. Take Ziva.", he walked up to McGee's desk and dropped the book in front of the agent.

"-'Nothing happens', McGee? Makes me wonder if 'something' for you involves animals.", he growled at the blushing agent and continued walking to the elevator that would take him down to the lab. Tony and Ziva looked at McGee.

"-Was that a good reaction or a bad one?", McGee asked nervously,

"-Well, he did not hurt you in any way so it must be a good one", Ziva offered.

"-Then so far so good, probie. Let's hope Ziva's right. But if not: It's been nice knowing you, McGee!", Tony said as the two agents left McGee and his worries.

* * *

Abby was dancing in her lab when Gibbs approached. He stopped for a moment in the doorway to see her dance to the music, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He could not deny that he had had thoughts about this girl, this woman, before. After all, he was a man and she was a beautiful, sassy, smart, sexy woman. "Enough. I can't just stand here watching… her… moving her body to the music… swaying her hips like that…".

Then she turned around, opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

"-Gibbs! I haven't got anything for you yet. Tony brought me the clothes like 15 min ago!".

"-That's alright, Abs. It's not why I'm here.", he said and placed her drink on the counter.

"-Ah, then you just brought me a bribe to get me to work faster!", she smiled at him.

"-Nope, I'm in no hurry.". Of course they always needed to work as fast as they could but right now the case was not top priority in his mind. She gave him a puzzled look.

"-I just wanted to see my favourite forensic scientist and find out why she was so upset earlier.

–But Gibbs, I told you it was only because of McGee's stupid book!

–You did. But not why it made you so upset. You did not mention why people would gossip and not who your character fell in love with…

-But but I… I'm fine now, Gibbs! It's like you said, it's just a book and it's not real and nothing to worry about. Just fiction! Now, let's talk about you instead! Are you finished with the boat yet? You know, I'd love to go to sailing! Maybe when you're done with her we could all go? I'm sure everyone would love that, okay maybe not McGee because he gets seasick like as soon as he thinks about boats, but everyone else probably would love to!", Gibbs just smiled listening to her cute nervous banter. Abby was rarely nervous around him.

"-And I'd love to take you…", he told her quietly and reached up to run his fingers through one of her ponytails. She tensed a little but did not move away.

"-Take me where?", she almost whispered. "_How about right here and now?",_ he thought.

"-Sailing.", he said looking at the black hair running between his fingers.

"-Oh." She blushed. "_Why did she blush_", he wondered intrigued.

"-Abs, I've read the book.". Her face suddenly turned white and she closed her eyes.

"-Oh I feel dizzy.". She turned away from him and placed her hands on the counter to stabilize herself. "-Did you read the _whole_ book?", she asked a bit hesitating.

"-I did. You?

-I… I stopped right after the… after the… the… the kissing and all that…", she could feel the heat radiate from his body. "_Omg, he is standing so close. So close I could just…", _she thought. The nearness kept her head spinning.

"-Why didn't you read until the end?

-Because I didn't want to know. Maybe I wouldn't like it. Maybe he tells her that he loves her but then takes it back and regrets everything… Or maybe one of their enemies or stupid stalkers actually manages to kill one of them and the other one must commit suicide  
or something because she just can't live without him...

-I need to know what you're thinking...", he whispered in her ear. She shivered. He moved to stand behind her and reached around to place his hands on hers. "-Tell me.", he nuzzled her neck which caused a small whimper to pass her lips and her to lean back hard against him.

He enjoyed the scent of her skin and she took a few deep breaths before she could even get a word out.  
"-Isn't it obvious?", she asked with a huge grin on her face. She turned in his arms and met his lips for a long passionate kiss. His strength pushed her against the counter and she could feel just what she was doing to him. He broke the kiss and looked at his girl.

"-So… perhaps we should go for 'lunch'?", he suggested.

"-What? You don't wanna stay right here and give McGee something real to write about?", she teased.

"-I'd rather not. Unless you want something to eat I suggest a trip to a certain house not too far away…

-Eat? I'm sure this'll be sufficient for now.", she said and reached for the Caf-Pow. She put the straw into her mouth and sucked, not losing eye contact for a moment. The urge to simply drag her into the back of the lab was almost getting too strong now.  
"-Grab your things and let's go.". She ran to get her purse and to get rid of the lab coat.

Gibbs was already in the elevator, holding the door, and she ran into his arms. Their kisses started getting more urgent and the temptation to pull the emergency stop was dangerous but they managed to resist. Abby giggled as they made there way from the elevator to Gibbs' desk.

"-I'm taking Abby to lunch.", Gibbs informed the agent.

"-Right boss!", McGee was still quite worried about the whole awkward situation.

McGee looked up at Abby who was giving him the biggest smile he'd seen in a long time.

"-Guess you can make that a happy ending!", she said and winked at him as Gibbs took her hand and dragged her towards the elevator. The doors opened and DiNozzo and Ziva came out.

"-Oh hi boss! We got the…

-Lunch. You're in charge DiNozzo!", Gibbs exclaimed as the doors closed.

Ziva and Tony just stood there looking at the closed doors.

"-Was that…?

-Gibbs and Abby holding hands…

-and going for lunch. Now?", they looked at each other, both rather puzzled.

"-McGossip, what did we just see?

-You mean, Gibbs dragging an extremely happy Abby to the elevator and leaving you in charge?

-Well duh!

-I don't know really but Abby told me I could 'make that a happy ending'. I think that means I'm off the hook! And I've got a great idea for a my next book!

-Damn it, McGee!", Tony and Ziva shouted at the same time.


End file.
